The Surprise Party
by something like human
Summary: subtitle: How to have a Happy Birthday when you're having a very bad day. Dee x Ryo


Title: The Surprise Party

Author: Something Like Human

Rating: PG13 (assumed yaoi, swearing)

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE. But I do own today! It's my birthday! Nyah!  This is a birthday present to everyone (since I never seem to get anything written individually for people). 

"Damn it! Can this day get any worse?" Dee exclaimed as he threw a stack of folders and papers on his desk. The top of the stack wobbled for a brief moment and then seemingly in slow motion, the top few folders fell to the ground and scatter all their contents on the floor. "Mother..."

The office's door slammed open drowning out the end of the curse. The primly-dressed, slightly neurotic, obsessive officer burst through the door with his usual exuberance.

 "Dee-sempai!"

Officer Laytner just glared at JJ before bending over to start gathering up the case files.  He tried ignoring the irritating man.  Judging from the way the papers mixed, it would take a good hour to straighten them out.  And Ryo had the day off so he was not even there to help him pick the stupid things up.

"This is so great!" JJ continued.  "I get to spend the whole day with you on your birthday since Randy is on his day off today!!"

"It's not my birthday, dumbass," Dee shot back.  "I don't have a birthday."

"Well," the other many explained being nonplussed.  "It says in your file in personnel that today is your birthday."

"It's just the day they found me at the church, no big deal."

"Oh! Poor Deeeeeee!"  JJ exclaimed melodramatically as he launched himself at the other man trying to hug him.  Dee jumped out of the way letting the other officer slam into a desk.

"Just stay the hell away from me JJ.  I am having a bad day and it was made worse being partnered with you."

Ten extremely long hours later, a very tired and frustrated Dee Laytner shoved his key in the lock to his apartment's door.  When he turned the key, he realized that the door was already unlocked.  "Stupid, stupid, I didn't even remember to lock my own door," he muttered to himself.

"SURPRISE!"

Dee stopped in his tracks to the sight that was before him.  Standing in the doorway, he could see that Drake and some of the other officers from the precinct were there, along with Carol and Bikky and standing in the back of the room was Ryo.  The dark-eyed man was wearing a silly party hat and smiling like a loon.  The little sneak had planned him a birthday party without even leaving him a hint of what he was doing on his day off.

"Dee, you didn't exactly seem too excited when we surprised you earlier," Ryo stated as he picked up the last of the empty paper plates strewn around the apartment.  The guests had left a short while ago and the two men were finally alone.  Bikky had gone back to Ryo's apartment to play video games with Carol shortly after the cake had been inhaled by the teens. 

"I wasn't having a very good day. Especially without you there with me at the precinct," the green-eyed New Yorker replied.

"Drake said that Commissioner Rose paired you with JJ today to go through old paper work."

"And it was all that paperwork that fell on the floor and two over an hour to sort back out to the right folders again thanks to the little twerp," Dee complained. Upon receiving a skeptical glance from his partner, he amended his previous statement.  "Well, I was pissed off that I would be stuck with JJ and slammed the files on the desk which made them fall off."

Ryo slides down on the couch beside Dee and gently guides him so his back is to him.  He then starts to knead the stress out of the other man's neck and shoulders with his hands. With gentle insistence, he lifts the shirt off of his partner. Ryo's hands sought out all the tight muscles of his lover's back.  Nimble fingers were soon replaced by soft lips kissing Dee's shoulders and neck.   The man receiving all the personal attention turned in the arms of his partner so that they were facing each other.  The kissing progressed until they both made their way to Dee's bed where they privately celebrated Dee's assumed anniversary of birth.

Owari.


End file.
